gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paparazzo - The Sex Tape
Paparazzo - The Sex Tape is a Strangers and Freaks side mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to Franklin by Beverly Felton. Mission Franklin approaches Beverly near Downtown Los Santos. Beverly has heard that Poppy Mitchell is engaging in anal sex with one of her co-stars in the Gentry Manor Hotel, and wants to catch it on video. Beverly leads Franklin through a nearby hotel, then gives Franklin a camera. Franklin discovers Mitchell engaged in the sex act and proceeds to record the encounter from a nearby location, hidden. Soon, Mitchell and her partner spot Franklin. Franklin and Beverly flee, followed closely by Mitchell, Justin and the security guard. Franklin hops in Beverly's car, and a car chase ensues with Poppy in her blue Rapid GT and Justin and the security guard each in a Landstalker. While Beverly drives, he demands that Franklin continues to tape the pursuing Mitchell. Franklin must keep the camera centered around Mitchell's face until the chase ends when Poppy crashes her car as she chases them through the Alta Construction Site. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Follow Beverly and elude security. *Focus the recorder on Poppy. *Elude security and reach the car. *Keep the recorder focused on Poppy during the subsequent chase. Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Dip: Jump in the pool whilst following Beverly. *Money Shot: Achieve full facial recognition during chase. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Beverly Felton - "First Miranda, now Poppy... you are my lucky charm, homie! Don't sweat the money - i always look after my peeps! Keep it real." Bleeter Posts *@PoppyMitchell - "I am disgusted by this video circulating of me doing yoga at the Gentry Manor hotel that they've doctored to make it look like a sordid sexual act. At least you, my real fans, know the truth xoxoxo" *@YuriBooya - "I've already splurged once just thinking about that Poppy Mitchell sex tape!" Gallery PaparazzoTheSexTape2-GTAV.png|Beverly and Franklin walk to the Gentry Manor Hotel. PaparazzoTheSexTape3-GTAV.png|Approaching Poppy and Justin. PaparazzoTheSexTape4-GTAV.png|Franklin recording Poppy and Justin. PaparazzoTheSexTape5-GTAV.png|Spotted by security. PaparazzoTheSexTape6-GTAV.png|Poppy Mitchell and security chasing Franklin and Beverly. PoppyMitchell-GTAV-SexTapeChase.png|The chase continues. Poppy_Mitchell-GTAV-CrashRapidGT.png|The chase ends. PaparazzoTheSexTape8-GTAV.png|Franklin and Beverly after escaping Poppy Mitchell and her security. PaparazzoTheSexTape9-GTAV.png|Mission Passed. Trivia *At difference with several male characters in game (Trevor Philips included), Justin does not have a penis model in his 3D character model, despite the fact that he's in an almost complete frontal nudity scene. In this video, it is possible to notice these details. *It is possible to watch the sex scene as soon as you infiltrate the Gentry Manor: instead of following Beverly where the Mexican maid is talking, just walk and jump the wall to the left. Getting too close to Poppy and Justin will cause the mission to fail, though. It's also possible to take a picture with Franklin's phone, but the images will appear out of focus when rendered. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions